


Just A Kiss

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT - Freeform, canonverse, fluff fluff fluff, will hyukbin ever be able to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: Hyukbin. First Kiss. Fluff Ensues.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> just a small hyukbin first kiss drabble based loosely on a part of five senses ;P just because im a sucker for first kiss fics and canonverse fics 
> 
> enjoy the fluff!

Hongbin knew he'd been rambling for quite some time, but he couldn't stop the long stream of words once they'd started. The other members had already left the breakfast table, leaving poor Sanghyuk victim to Hongbin's excited babbling about the way he'd locked eyes with Park Hyoshin for just a moment at the music show and what it could possibly mean. Part of Hongbin felt a bit bad for making Sanghyuk sit through his story, but it would be a while before the bathroom would be free for showering anyway.

Sanghyuk was looking at him intently as he spoke, but Hongbin was unsure if he was actually listening or just humoring him. There was something else in his eyes, something that Hongbin couldn't quite place. Was it annoyance? Hongbin paused momentarily in the middle of his story. Nah. He might as well finish the story, seeing as he'd already started. Hongbin launched back into it, making sure to mention that maybe Hyoshin sunbaenim had finally actually noticed him and would be asking him for a collab soon.

Suddenly, and without warning, Sanghyuk's hand had gripped Hongbin's wrist. Hongbin cut off his sentence with a squeak, eyes wide as he stared at Sanghyuk inquisitively, lips parted slightly. He noticed the way Sanghyuk's eyes flickered down ever so slightly and heat rose in his cheeks. Without another moment of hesitation, Sanghyuk was leaning forward and- oh, fuck- he was kissing him. Sanghyuk was kissing him. Hongbin's head spun as he struggled to keep up. He was still a bit sleepy and he had been telling a story and oh my god his lips were touching Sanghyuk's lips and Han Sanghyuk was _kissing him_.

In a split second, Sanghyuk pulled away, eyes wide and face mortified.

"Oh, my god, hyung, I'm so sorry," Sanghyuk sputtered, standing quickly and knocking into his chair as he backed away from the kitchen table. "I don't know why I did that, I, fuck..." Sanghyuk's eyes were darting around wildly as his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. Hongbin wanted to say something, say anything, but what the hell was he supposed to say? It had all happened so fast, he didn't even know how he felt. He only knew he wanted to make Sanghyuk stop apologizing, but he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"I'm sorry," Sanghyuk mumbled out once more before darting out of the kitchen and into the hallway, probably to lock himself in his and Wonshik's room for a little while. Hongbin only sat in stunned silence, lips still parted halfway. He was finally beginning to truly process what had happened. Sanghyuk had kissed him, and it had been...nice? He supposed he should have kissed him back, but it had all been so sudden, his body hadn't known how to react. He should have...no, he _wanted_  to kiss him back. Hongbin felt his face heat up considerably at the realization. This was Sanghyuk he was talking about, maknae Sanghyuk. The youngest and the troublemaker of his group. Not once had Hongbin considered what it would feel like to have his lips on Sanghyuk's...not consciously, anyway. Now that it had happened, it was all Hongbin could think about. It was just a kiss...but for some reason it seemed to hold a lot more weight than just two people pressing their lips together. A weird feeling began to coil in Hongbin's stomach and he sighed out in frustration at it.

"Hongbin, the shower's free if you're ready!" Hakyeon's sing-songy voice called from the bathroom. Hongbin let out another long sigh. It was going to be a long day.

***

The fansign had been brutal.

Hongbin had tried to catch Sanghyuk's eye contact throughout the entire day, but Sanghyuk had kept his gaze away like it was his life's mission. Hongbin knew he couldn't do anything during the fansign, but the questions buzzing through his head had made it extremely difficult to focus. Even worse, every time Sanghyuk had spoken, Hongbin's eyes had found themselves focusing to the side and fixating on his lips. Hongbin wanted to slap himself or take a cold shower or something, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at his friend's duck lips which were cutely shaped and had been very soft to the touch...

Hongbin curled his hands into fists as he leaned against the door to Sanghyuk and Wonshik's room. He knew Wonshik was at his studio and would probably be spending the night there, so he could talk to Sanghyuk alone. That was part of what was making Hongbin hesitate. He'd waited all day to confront his friend, but now that he was actually there, standing outside his door, things had become a bit more real. Hongbin rested his forehead on the door, willing himself to find courage.

Hongbin's fist hovered above the door for a moment. He finally brought it down and knocked swiftly before he could change his mind. Biting at his lip nervously, he backed slightly away from the door. Why wasn't Sanghyuk answering the knock? Should he knock again? Should he leave him alone? Maybe he hadn't meant-

"Come in."

The voice was faint, and if Hongbin hadn't been hypersensitive to literally _everything_  at that moment, he may have missed it. Breathing in what he hoped would be more courage, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Sanghyuk was lounging against a bunch of pillows on his bed, finger paused from where he'd been scrolling on his phone. Hongbin noted the way Sanghyuk visibly stiffened when he spotted him and Hongbin had to swallow down his anxiety. Sanghyuk shifted on his pillows as Hongbin shut the door behind him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" The words felt thick as they left Hongbin's mouth. He supposed he could have said anything, literally anything other than that, but Sanghyuk had already nodded quickly, shifting again on the bed. Hongbin stared for a moment. Should he stay standing? Should he sit down? He finally settled for standing at the end of the bed, legs leaning slightly against it for support.

"Okay, uh..." Hongbin began before trailing off. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't at _all_  thought through what he wanted to ask or say to Sanghyuk. In fact, he didn't even know what he wanted or how he felt about the situation itself, but it was too late now.

"Hyung, please sit. You're making me nervous." Sanghyuk's voice was a bit higher than normal and Hongbin felt his heart rate quicken considerably at that. Clearing his throat, Hongbin sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Sanghyuk.

"Okay, um-"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Sanghyuk blurted out before Hongbin could even begin to formulate a sentence. Sanghyuk looked away, unable to meet Hongbin's eyes as he continued. "I don't know why I did...what I did this morning. I was half asleep and- I don't know. I made you uncomfortable and I'm really sorry about it. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

Silence followed Sanghyuk's words as Hongbin tried to process the apology. Hongbin wanted to tell Sanghyuk not to apologize, but he didn't quite know how. How could he tell him that the kiss had been all he'd been able to think about the entire day? How could he tell him that he couldn't shake his newfound fixation on Sanghyuk's perfect lips? How could he tell him-

"What if I don't want to forget?"

"What?"

Shit. He really hadn't wanted to say that out loud. Damn brain and damn mouth. Sanghyuk was staring at him incredulously and Hongbin felt his heart rising quickly into his throat. Sanghyuk was right there, right in front of him, denying...what, exactly? The same thing Hongbin was denying, whatever that was. This was one of his closest friends. They'd been through so much together, and seen each other practically grow up, but this Sanghyuk was different. This wasn't the scrawny, scared little boy Hongbin had met during MyDol days. This was Han Sanghyuk who had grown up before his very eyes and turned into a very handsome man. With very nice lips. And broad shoulders. And soft lips. Oh, fuck it.

Before his brain could yell _STOP, STOP_ , Hongbin shifted to his knees and surged forward, sliding a hand behind Sanghyuk's neck and bringing their lips together. Sanghyuk froze at the contact, but Hongbin was patient. He waited for Sanghyuk's brain to catch up. When it finally did, it was as if they'd finally broken through a layer of ice. Sanghyuk leaned into the kiss, resting his hands on Hongbin's thighs and returning the kiss he'd clearly been craving. Hongbin parted his lips and allowed Sanghyuk to take the lead as he knew he'd want to. Sure enough, within moments, Sanghyuk had already slipped his tongue inside to explore Hongbin's mouth. Hongbin stifled a moan that threatened to escape as he felt Sanghyuk's grip on his thighs tighten. All too soon, Sanghyuk was pulling away.

"So this means...?" Hongbin took a bit too much pleasure in the fact that Sanghyuk had been slightly out of breath when he spoke. He then processed the question. What did all of this mean? 'This means I just want to kiss you over and over and not worry about it' didn't seem appropriate, but then again, neither he nor Sanghyuk had ever been big on talking about "feelings" stuff outright.

Hongbin sighed, sliding his hand away from Sanghyuk's neck and tracing a line down Sanghyuk's jawline with one finger. He lightly tapped his finger on Sanghyuk's lips just once, before asking, "Why did you really kiss me this morning at the kitchen table?" Sanghyuk's head dropped, and Hongbin knew his cheeks were burning with the same amount of embarrassment as he felt for asking the question.

"Ahh, I don't know, I don't know, okay?" Sanghyuk finally sighed with a hint of exasperation. "I just wanted to. I hadn't thought through the fact that maybe you didn't want to." Hongbin let out a breathy laugh at that.

"Aren't you lucky I did?" If Hongbin's organs could have shriveled up from how much he internally cringed at his own statement, they would have. He considered taking it back and running away, changing his name and moving to the mountains, but Sanghyuk was surprisingly grinning. He was grinning from ear to ear with that dumb lopsided smile that made Hongbin want to kiss him until his lips were sore.

"Very lucky." This time it was Sanghyuk that leaned forward, tangling a hand into Hongbin's hair- thank god he had waited to get it cut shorter- and kissing him again. Hongbin sighed into Sanghyuk's mouth. He wasn't worried that they hadn't been quite able to talk things through yet. Who knew if they ever would? Right now, the only things on Hongbin's mind were Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk's hand gripping his hair, and Sanghyuk's soft, soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> rams im sorry I forgot to write them cuddling I love you though


End file.
